A Nap for Ben/Transcript
(The episode begins with Ben as GatorCroc facing off against Dr. Animo and his mutant frog) Dr. Animo: You'll never stop me, Ben Tennyson, for I am Dr. Aloysius James Animo! Ben as GatorCroc: Bring it on you mad scientist! (Animo and his mutant frog charges at Ben as GatorCroc but Ben as Gator Croc grabs the frog's tongue and swirls Animo and the frog around several times to exhaust them, and then Ben as GatorCroc throws them in the air straight to Glowerhaven Penitentiary) Animo: CURSE YOU BEN TENNYSON!!!!!!! (Cuts to Ben as XLR8 facing several Forever Knights robbing a museum for something priceless, Ben as XLR8 dodges their swords and blasters) Ben as XLR8: Honestly, don't you Forever Knights have anything else to do? Forever Knight: We will not rest until we retrieve what is ours! (Ben as XLR8 suddenly swoops by Each Knight and takes their blades and guns and makes a pile for the police to collect) Forever Knight: Knights, new plan, retreat!!!! (He and the rest of the Knights cowardly ran away, but Ben as XLR8 blocks their escape with a rope to tie them all up) (Cuts to Ben being ready to face Sssserpent, who is being ready to anticipate an alien Ben will turn into) Ssssserpent: Ssssssssoon Ben Tennyssssssssson, once you turn into an alien, I will be able to overpower! Ben: I wouldn’t ssssssee it that way. (Turns into Snakepit, who is the exact replica of Sssssserpent) Ssssserpent: You think you can overpower me as me? Ben as Snakepit: Yeah, wel guessssssss what? Sssssssserpent, I'm your sssssssssplitting image! (Serpent battles Ben as Snakepit, who anticipates the same snake moves he has, as Ben as Snakepit wraps Serpent's hands up around him, as Ben as Snakepit trips him) Ssssserpent: Cursssssssse you, Ben Tennysssssssson! (Cuts to Ben as Four Arms facing Vulkanus) Ben as Four Arms: I do not have time for this! (punches Vulkanus) Vulkanus: Then what do you really have time for? Ben as Four Arms: There's no way I’m missing a contest for the sake of my wife! Vulkanus: You're married? (Ben as Four Arms punches a dent in Vulkanus' armor and pulls his tiny body out) Ben as Four Arms: Don't worry, baby, time for your nap time! (Puts Vulkanus in a tiny cage, and locks him in it) (We cut to Ben as ??? facing off against Rojo and her goons, Azul and Amarillo) Rojo: Hurry up, we're not resting and buying crap! Azul: The trident of the five oceans isn't crap, genius! Amarillo (giggling): Oh my gosh, I bet we will be the rulers of the mermaids down there! (Rojo and Amarillo look in annoyance) Ben as ???: Ladies, hate to ruin your moment but playtime is over! hand me the trident, or i'll force you to read a poem in front of your BOSS! Amarillo (gasps): Oh my gosh, you mean the poem where it said, "??? Rojo: WHAT...WAS...THAT? Azul (whispers to Amarillo): Idiot! ??? Category:Transcript